kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Genm Corp.
is a game company which provides the technologies of producing the Gamer Driver and the Rider Gashats in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. History Under Masamune Dan During the development of their newest video games back in 2011, the beta tests caused an unknown anomaly to occur which made the 10 glitched games open a portal from cyberspace and release an evolved computer virus which infected humans and killed some of them. This tragedy was called Zero Day and as a way to atone for this horrible mistake, Genm collaborated with the Ministry of Health to devise a means to fight the Bugster Virus. Under Kuroto Dan The company, however were completely unaware that their recent CEO played as a double agent with the Bugsters cooperating with their executives Parad and Graphite and collecting the data of the Kamen Riders. After Kuroto Dan went on the run (the conditions of which were unknown to the company), Genm Corp struggled from the lack of leadership and games in development. . New Management by Ren Amagasaki, and Kuroto's death Currently, a mysterious individual named Ren Amagasaki has taken the position of CEO , with Tsukuru Koboshi is promoted to be in charge of in-house development departments and Genm Corp. is working on recovery. Kuroto returned to Genm Corp. again with a pack of Bugster zombies summoned from Dangerous Zombie, resulting in Genm Corp being compromised again. Thankfully all of the Genm Corp. employees and developers managed to escape safely thanks to Brave Level 50 and Snipe, while Kuroto lays siege to the company with a dark purple fog beginning to surround the building. As Ex-Aid uses his Level 99 to rendered Genm powerless, Parad kills Kuroto for good and took over the Kamen Rider Chronicles Gashat project in his own way. In reality, Ren is also evil like Kuroto was and seems to be not a human, but like Bugsters he can enter other games and he altered Asuna Karino's mind, the final component of the Kamen Rider Chronicle who originated from DoReMiFa Beat. Thus, the company had been compromised for a long-time in the day after Kuroto's escape from the authorities. Members *Kuroto Dan - Second CEO (Deceased) *Poppi Pipopapo - Former after Kuroto's revelation, until his death. Later has her mind being altered by Ren. *Masamune Dan - First CEO, Kuroto Dan's father (framed to be incarcerated by his own son 2011) *Parad - secretly involved in Kuroto's plans, later betrays Kuroto, then once Kuroto is powerless from being a Rider anymore, Parad kills him and took over his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat project in his own way, who later gives it to the third CEO, Ren. *Tsukuru Koboshi - game programmer, prior to Kuroto's temporary return to re-compromising the company then shortly, Kuroto's death. *Ren Amagasaki - Third CEO replacing Kuroto Dan, until his return to the company temporarily until his death. Revealed to be evil as Kuroto was, but seems to be non-human, such as having some of the Bugsters' abilities, like altering Asuna's mind. Notes *In the CEO's office, there is a ping pong table near the desk. While this seems like an odd thing to have in a corporate office, it may be an allusion to , one of the world's first video games commercially available to the public. *Relating to Dangerous Zombie and Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats, Dangerous Zombie's Bugsters and second Zero Day in Engineered History!, Genm Corp. infested with full of Bugsters is now similar to the DBR Corp. building infested with full of zombies where the main villains are from Sega's The House of the Dead series. Appearances **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! **Episode 50: Final Story (Special Edition): Future! Connected Thoughts! * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 1: I'm a Kamen Rider! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Ex-Aid Chapter" **Episode 2: Another Prodigy with No Thank You? **Episode 3: BANG, That Jerk is Coming! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Snipe Chapter" **Episode 4: An Operation Called Dash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Brave Chapter" **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Lazer Chapter" **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' "Genm Chapter" **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***Episode 1: Part. I: Legend Rider Stage ***Episode 2: Part. II: Legend Gamer Stage **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! * }} Category:Organization